Fragmentos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: La infancia de Ikuto fue diferente a la de los demás, creció en un mundo ajeno al suyo rodeado de digimons. Fic participante de la actividad de Septiembre: "Infancias: la inocencia de los niños", del tópic de "Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".


**Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic participa en la actividad de setiembre: "Infancias: la inocencia de los niños", del tópic de "Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".**

* * *

 **Fragmentos**

Cuando Yukidarumon encontró a Ikuto estaba llorando, la primera vez que lo cargó lo vio sonreír y ella se encontró sonriendo. Incapaz de dejar a un niño solo en medio del bosque digital lo llevó con ella.

Le hizo una pequeña cama con nieve pero al verlo temblar supo que no era una buena idea. Se quitó la bufanda y la usó para envolver al pequeño, al hacerlo encontró una palabra escrita en la misma. Pocas veces había visto ese lenguaje pero entendía lo suficiente para poder leer la palabra que tenía escrito, Ikuto, supuso que ese debía ser su nombre. El pequeño no tardó en quedarse dormido ni tampoco en despertarse.

Lo escuchó llorar por un largo rato sin poder hacer nada para que se calmara. Intentó darle algo de comer, cambiarle el pañal, revisarle la temperatura pero no hubo ningún cambio hasta que le cantó una canción.

—No tengas miedo —. Le dijo en un susurró —. Yo siempre te protegeré.

Ikuto no volvió a despertarse en el resto de la noche. Yukidarumon era fría pero para el pequeño no había lugar más cálido que su regazo.

* * *

—Listo o no allá voy —Ikuto observó a Yukidarumon descubrir su rostro y comenzar a buscarlo. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no delatarse.

Cuando la vio desaparecer salió de su escondite entre los arbustos y buscó uno nuevo pero se detuvo al escuchar pasos cerca. Corrió hasta su escondite dejando únicamente sus ojos visibles.

No era Yukidarumon quien se acercaba pero tampoco parecía ser un enemigo. Era un digmon herido. Ikuto dudó en acercarse pero al pensar en lo que hubiera hecho su madre decidió ayudarlo.

Sus heridas no eran graves pero sí incomodas, pensó al revisar el ala del digimon. El juego se detuvo en el momento en que llamó a Yukidarumon lo ayudara. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Falcomon.

Yukidarumon le pidió que buscara algunas plantas para tratar la herida del ala de Falcomon. Afortunadamente las plantas que necesitaban se podían encontrar cerca y el conseguirlas no era difícil, o al menos así era para Ikuto.

La primera vez que Ikuto vio a un humano no tuvo la mejor impresión de ellos. Había escuchado sobre los humanos que visitaron su mundo en el pasado y de los daños que causaron, le molestaban pero fue después de ese momento que llegó a odiarlos.

Un humano llegó al Digimundo. Sus intenciones no eran buenas, en cuando llegó comenzó a atacarlos. Varios digimons murieron, a él le faltó poco para estar entre esa lista aunque no fue visto por el humano en ningún momento.

Yukidarumon le pidió que ayudara a los digimons bebé junto a Falcomon pero solo era una excusa para que se alejara. Ella se unió a la batalla y eso le costó la vida. Cuando Ikuto lo supo decidió que sería más fuerte y protegería a su mundo. Falcomon lo ayudó en su decisión.

Él y Falcomon habían estado entrenando cuando vieron a varios digimons alejarse. Ellos le advirtieron que no se acercaran pues era peligroso pero ambos se negaron a escuchar. Ikuto no sabía si fue la curiosidad o algo más lo que los llevó a ese lugar solo recordaba la firme promesa de proteger al Digimundo y hacer justicia en nombre de su madre.

El no tener ataques propios como Falcomon no fue ningún inconveniente para Ikuto. Aprendió el uso y creación de armas para combate. Ambos entrenaban juntos, deseaban alcanzar la digievolución.

* * *

Merukimon le entregó a Ikuto un digivice, no le dijo de dónde lo obtuvo solo que lo necesitaría para proteger al digimundo. Al principio Ikuto no entendió cómo funcionaba pero lo llevó consigo, confiaba en el criterio de Merukimon y estaba dispuesto a escucharlo sin cuestionarlo.

No fue hasta que se encontraron con unos digimons problemáticos que logró despertar el poder en su interior.

Él y Falcomon se encontraban recolectando provisiones cuando fueron atacados por sorpresa. Varios digimons querían robarles la comida. Se encontraban en nivel novato y no eran especialmente fuertes, si estuvieran solos los habrían vencido con rapidez pero al ser siete el número les daba ventaja.

Intentaron golpear con lo mejor que tenían pero conectaron pocos golpes y recibieron la mayoría. Ikuto estaba lastimado pero ver a su camarada herido lo hacía olvidar el dolor. Se sintió impotente al no poder proteger a su amigo. El recuerdo de la muerte de Yukidarumon llegó a su mente, no quería perder a Falcomon, no quería ser un estorbo para su amigo.

Sintió algo surgir en él, sin conocer el motivo llevó su mano hasta el digivice que Merukimon le había obsequiado. No sabía lo que hacía pero una voz en su interior le decía que era lo correcto.

Falcomon se vio cubierto por una luz. Al principio no podía creer lo que veía, su camarada había digievolucionado.

Con su nueva fase logró vencer a sus enemigos con facilidad. Estos no tardaron en huir al comprobar que ninguno de ellos podía vencerlo.

—¡Bien hecho, Falcomon.

—Ahora soy Peckmon —le dijo su camarada orgulloso —. Pero fue gracias a ti que pude hacerlo.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Ikuto incrédulo.

—No sé lo que hiciste pero cuando estaba por perder sentí un poder darme fuerzas, sentí como si estuviéramos conectados —le dijo Peckmon, Ikuto pensaba lo mismo.

Ninguno habló de lo ocurrido hasta tiempo después cuando se encontraron en otra situación complicada. Estaban rodeados, las fuerzas de ambos no eran suficientes para pelear, necesitaban alcanzar una etapa más avanzada.

—Necesito tu poder misterioso —le dijo Falcomon e Ikuto activó su digisoul haciendo que su camarada digievolucionara.

Cuando Ikuto volvió a ver a un humano fue en una situación diferente. No se quedó fuera de la acción, fue el primero en atacarlos y aunque tuvieron que retirarse no se dieron por vencido. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que ese grupo cambiaría la vida de ambos para siempre.


End file.
